


Timing Is Everything

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FTM Sugawara Koushi, FTM Yaku Morisuke, M/M, Prompt Fill, SASO 2016, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku knows exactly how long he has to wait for his teammates to finish in the locker rooms, and he knows Suga is a master of the same for his teammates.  So why isn't Suga waiting this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 2. The prompt was [these](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5d54deac6e5fe173db71cda7844a401f/tumblr_o7w0i816B91tcr2fko1_540.gif) [images](https://67.media.tumblr.com/5535d03453a89721e7db4e5c7c18c436/tumblr_nyjr4abQD81u9vncqo1_540.gif) (gif of Suga taking off his shirt followed by a gif of Yaku looking surprised).

As soon as practice ended, Yaku began gathering up equipment while the rest of his team rushed to the showers. It had taken several months of encouragement back in his first year to convince his teammates to let him clean up alone, but he had managed. After all, the whole point of his putting everything away while the team changed was to stall until he had the locker room to himself. If he timed it properly, he could slip in just as the last of his teammates left and still be done before anyone started getting impatient and came to look for him.

After three years, he had nearly perfected the timing. Other than the one time he walked in on Kenma playing a game in front of the lockers, he hadn't had any issues in the Nekoma locker room since his first year. And since Kenma had been too engrossed in what he was doing to notice that he had company, Yaku didn't even count that particular incident.

There had been a lot more close calls at competition matches, or even worse, at joint practices when they shared the locker room with multiple teams. The practice against Karasuno that had just ended should have fallen into that category, except Karasuno was a special case. After all, he had an unexpected ally on that team.

He looked across the gym, and sure enough, Sugawara was gathering equipment from the other half of the court. His heart did its familiar stutter at the sight of the other setter; it was the same reaction he'd been having for three years, and it didn't show any sign of changing.

Back in his first year, when he had played against Karasuno for the first time, he had been so worried about his own teammates that he hadn't even noticed someone else stalling in the gym alongside him. The minute it had seemed safe, he had rushed to the locker room like usual, but to his surprise, he hadn't been alone. He had been so startled to run into the tall setter he had been quietly developing a crush on all game that he tripped and somehow managed to send both his clothes and Suga's tumbling to the floor.

They had both reached for the pile immediately, and then each come up holding a binder that wasn't theirs. In the nervous laughter that followed, they both promised not to breathe a word to anyone, but that had marked the beginning of their tacit agreement to keep an eye out for each other whenever they crossed paths.

As Yaku watched Suga cleaning up this time though, he thought Suga was going far too fast. It had barely been five minutes since the rest of their teams had left, and already Karasuno's half of the gym was almost completely clear. Yaku paused to grab his water bottle as Suga wheeled the last of the carts into the storage closet and headed for the showers, stripping off his shirt as he walked.

Yaku choked on his water. "Suga?" he croaked. "You…your…when?" He couldn't even find the words, but Suga seemed to understand, looking back over his shoulder and smiling. "Over the break," he said. "About three months ago now."

"Could…could I see, Suga?" Yaku asked quietly.

"Sure," Suga replied, turning around and throwing his arms up to show off his flat chest proudly. "Tadaa!"

Before Yaku could think, he found himself running across the gym. "It looks amazing. I'm so happy for you!" he said as he hugged Suga and cried into his shoulder. "I'm so jealous."

Suga hugged him back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said as he ruffled his fingers through Yaku's hair, "but I didn't know how to reach you, and I didn't want to go through our captains."

Yaku swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. He forced himself to say something before it was too late. "I…I could give you my phone number," he said tentatively.

"I'd like that, Yaku-kun," Suga said. Yaku swore his heart stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
